pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The RPG Quest Versus
The RPG Quest Versus is a sequel to the game made by WaterBlazek; PvZ: The RPG Quest. Informations The RPG Quest Versus is based on scrapped idea from PvZ: The RPG Quest, which was multiplayer. It doesn't really have any plot, comparing to first part. To play you need to pay Gauntlets. You get 5 Free Gauntlets from Glove Shop every hour, or you can get them from Supply Pinatas (which drop after won match). Game Modes Rivalry Mode *''Versus Mode'' *''Capture The Lawn'' *''The Race'' *''The Overgrowth'' Team Mode *''The Team Up'' *''The Halves'' *''The Halves Double'' *''Tower Defence'' *''Tower Defence Endless'' Describtions Versus Mode is a main multiplayer game mode, where you fight with other players. Both players use plants against each other. Each competitor can use 6 Plants and set them as they want in their 3x3 plant area. The whole Arena is 3 tiles high and 18 tiles long. To win, one of the players must destroy the other's Flower Tower. Capture The Lawn is a mini-game in multiplayer game mode in which player have to fill the most part of the lawn in limited time. Players use 4 Plants and have to plant the Property Grass and Leaf Flags. The player with more lawn tiles wins. The Race is a second mini-game in multiplayer mode. The game mode as the name says is a race between players plants. To win, your plant have to run further than your opponent's. But your plant can't run through Corrupted Part of Lawn, so you have to plant Leaf Flags. In order to plant Leaf Flag and progress through the lawn, you have to defeat the obstacles. The Overgrowth ''is a mini-game in which you start with only one plant and then, you have to plant more. Here, the Flower Tower is protected by shield for first 2 turns. ''The Team Up ''is the mode in which two people cooperate to defeat the other two. In this game mode there are two Flower Towers for each team, and to win, two players have to defeat both opponent's towers. Both teams get to choose 3 plants per person. The planting area is 4 tiles high and 3 tiles long. ''The Halves is the mode in which two people cooperate to defeat opponent. In addition, both players from team get their own Areas on which the second person can't plant on. Players get to choose 3 plants. The team gets one Flower Tower, so if one person failes, both get damage. If one person is Afk or leaves the round, the second person from the team gets additional health on Flower Tower. The Halves Double is the mode similar to The Halves. The only diffrence really is having two seperate Flower Towers. Here, the player does not lose points, if the second's person which either left the match or was Afk Tower is destroyed. ''Tower Defence ''is a game mode reffering to original PvZ. Three players have to survive either 5, 10, 20 waves of zombies. Similar to original The RPG Quest. ''Tower Defence Endless ''is almost the same as normal Tower Defense, but this time you can choose amount of players (2 - 4) and you fight in unlimited waves of zombies. You can't lose, but you can win some trophies by beating highscores Plants Since there are no zombies in this game, and players fight Plants vs Plants, the plant topic is more expanded than in The RPG Quest itself. Here are some changes: *New important plant; Flower Tower. It now doesn't just take defeating all your plants, now you have to Defeat Flower Tower. *Plants attacks cost sun. It would be too OP if you could use every plant ability for free, right? *Plants now can simply do nothing! If you run out of sun don't worry, you can wait one turn for sun production. *More Battle Classes. Healer, Ricochet and Strikethrough. It's the Plants vs Plants, there has to be more Battle Classes. See Plants here. Leagues Leagues appear in Multiplayer Mode. They replace Singleplayer Worlds. The Master Leagues After unlocking Master you can play for Dave's Specials - the new currency. You can earn more rewards, but if you lose you can lose a lot of Trophies. You also get new - Master Trophies. Their amount can't subtract, so it's like highscore, that can't go down. But watch out for your trophies - if you fall into Legendary League or lower, you can't play at Master Leagues. Currencies } |Using Solar Plant | Plant's Abilities Side Plants |- |Gold | | +10 +100 | Winning Matches Using Marigold Doing Quests Sharing with Friends Opening Supply Pinatas | Premium Plants Gems Lvl-upping a plant Lvl-upping Flower Tower |- |Gems | | +1 +5 | Winning Matches Doing Quests Opening Supply Pinatas | Gemium Plants Gauntlets Lvl-upping a plant Lvl-upping Flower Tower |- |Gauntlets | | +1 +5 | Doing Quests Playing Multiplayer Sharing with Friends Opening Supply Pinatas Getting from "Glove Shop" |Entering the Battle |- |Dave's Special | | +1 | Winning Master Matches Unlocking Master Leagues |Entering the Master Battles |} Glove Shop Offers You can buy Supply Pinatas, Gems and Gauntlets here. Trivia *Multiplayer used to be in Original Game but there were too many new contents to be just a game mode. *Although Zombies do not appear in this game, the word Zombie appears on game's logo. (Which will be removed, I guess) Category:Unfinished Category:Work in progress Category:Games Category:RPGs